Just A Little Mistletoe
by Dubious Dane
Summary: A Christmasy, old, rubbish 1x2 fic. Also appears to have hints of 3x4. Enjoy if you must.


Author's Notes- Weeeelllll.. No real explanation for this story... other than the fact that I wanted to write a nice, fluffy 1x2 fic, and then got in a Christmas-ish mood. oh dear indeed. *sticks a Santa hat on her head* If I'm goin down, I'm goin down in festive spirit!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any Gundam Wing characters.. sadly enough.. *sniffs* But that'll all be changed when I rule the world... MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! *twitch* I'm fine, really.  
  
Warnings- As mentioned, this fic contains 1x2. Incredibly fluffy 1x2 at that. Also a touch of 3x4. This, of course, means yaoi, or malexmale relationships. Don't like it? The door's right behind you there.. Oh, right, and there should be some quality-Relena bashing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL!!!" Heero sighed, looking at the Duo-shaped lump underneath the covers of the bed he and his koi shared. Perhaps requests weren't the best way to go..  
  
"Duo, we have to go. It's required. Do you want to see the mission report, or will you take my word for it?" The lump shivered, but didn't reply. "Now get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Duo. Now."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But nothing." The lump moved slightly, and Heero raised an eyebrow as the braided American stuck his head out from beneath the covers.  
  
"Shinigami does not go to these 'Christmas Parties' you speak of. He knows them not, therefore he is not required to attend." Nodding, Duo retreated under the covers once again.  
  
"Oh yes he is." Heero ran through his limited options. Finally deciding there was only one way to accomplish his task, he nodded and set to it. Quickly striding over to the bed, he yanked back the blankets, grabbed the violet-eyed pilot, and tugged him to a standing position. Resting his forehead on the others, Heero grinned demonically. "If I have to go, koi, you have to as well."  
  
Duo pouted fiercely, but his arms were quickly winding themselves around the Japanese pilot's waist. The pout was quickly replaced by a grin as demonic as Heero's. "Ok, then I have an idea. Neither of us will go. How about that?"  
  
"Our absence will be noted. We have to go." Prussian blue eyes caught violet, and held their gaze. He pout on the owner of the violet eyes' face returned in full force.  
  
"But Hee-chan.." The violet eyes increased in size quite considerably, but seemed to have no affect on the owner of the Prussian blue eyes. That was not entirely true, considering the vast number of thoughts running through his head which were screaming their votes to please Duo and Duo alone, but this did not affect his appearance. He merely grunted.  
  
"No. Now, you have to get dressed."  
  
"What about you, eh?"  
  
"As soon as I'm sure you're getting ready, I will proceed to get myself prepared."  
  
"Hmph. I don't have a tux." The grin briefly returned, lighting up the violet-eyed boy's manner quite considerably. "Too bad, I can't go, you'll just have to stay here and keep me company." Remembering his arms were still around Heero's waist, Duo pulled his koi closer.  
  
"Quatre bought you one."  
  
"Damn." Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now, will you get dressed and accompany me to this event willingly?"  
  
".... All right, all right." Duo began to scowl, but the process was immediately halted as the owner of the Prussian blue eyes covered the boy's lips with his own. Blinking, the American quickly realized an advantage, and attempted to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, Heero pulled away.  
  
Smirking, the Japanese pilot pulled away from his lover's embrace. "Now, your clothes are in the closet. Get dressed." With those words, he left, leaving a very irritated Duo.  
  
"Bah, no one wants me there anyways.." Pulling the closet door open, he searched through the arsenal of clothing before finally catching sight of the new tuxedo Quatre had placed in there. Sighing deeply, he pulled the suit out, mildly thankful that it was all black. At least he could wear something decent.. Well, decently colored anyways.  
  
After much muttering and complaining to no one in particular, the braided wonder was clad in the dark tux, and scowling at his reflection. Shinigami did not dress in formal attire such as this. The door banged open, causing Duo to jump slightly and turn. Heero entered, wearing a more traditional suit, white-undershirt and everything. "Are you ready?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking." He made a face at the jacket he held in his hands, causing the other pilot to merely shake his head. "Now Hee-chan, when I die of boredom, you'll only have yourself to blame. And THEN think how sorry you'll be.." He strode past his lover, moving his hips quite suggestively. He was rewarded as a pair of strong arms encircled him from behind.  
  
"Baka.." Heero rested his chin on Duo's shoulder. "If it gets that horrible, I'm sure we can leave." Under normal circumstances, nothing could have crumbled his resolve as such, but the braided American was anything but normal circumstances. "Happy?"  
  
"Quite." Smiling, Duo turned and pecked the Japanese pilot on the cheek. "Besides, now that I think about it, I definitely have to go, people have to know the Perfect Soldier is taken, neh?" He wrapped an arm around Heero's waist, holding him tight. The blue eyes rolled, but the owner mimicked the braided boy. Exiting their current safehouse, the two met Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei outside, standing by a rather large vehicle. Make that rather long. It was, in fact, a limousine.  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows at Trowa (who, of course, was currently holding Quatre in much the same way Heero was holding Duo) who merely shrugged. Duo, never one to keep quiet, broke the silence. "Where the hell did we get a limo?!"  
  
"Relena." Wufei's one-word response made Duo groan inwardly. Of course. Ms. Queen-of-the-world could afford anything. Especially when it involved impressing Heero. HIS Heero. The braided American absently held onto his lover tightly, causing the latter's eyebrows to raise. However, before he could inquire about the situation, Quatre informed the other four that they were already late.  
  
In a blur of tuxedos, the five pilots managed to scurry inside the limousine rather quickly. As soon as all were seated, the driver took off. Duo bit his lip, still unknowingly clutching onto Heero as if his life depended on it. Turning his head, the Japanese pilot moved his mouth next to the American's ear and whispered softly. "What's the matter koi?"  
  
The violet eyes blinked once, twice. Quickly covering his previous look of concern with one of carefree happiness, Duo turned to the other pilot. "Why do you ask?" He couldn't lie, but luckily Heero sensed this was not something to be pushed. Raising his eyebrows again, the Japanese pilot merely faced forward once more.  
  
The braided boy sighed silently, leaning his head against his love's shoulder. Heero wouldn't understand what was troubling him.. Or worse, he'd find it stupid. He spent the rest of the trip trying to think up ways to avoid the person that was causing him concern, but nothing incredibly brilliant came to mind. He finally decided that he would bolt if Relena approached him, hauling Heero behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero! Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! Duo.. I'm so glad you could all make it!" Relena quickly hid her disappointment that the braided pilot had made an appearance. She never quite understood why she disliked the boy, but she knew she did, and that was enough. Quickly grabbing onto Heero's arm, she dragged him off towards a table, talking his ear off about something or other.  
  
Three of the remaining four pilots glanced at each other warily, then shrugged. They began to follow the host, but Quatre held back, noting the pained look on Duo's face. "Duo? Something the matter?" The American pilot blinked.  
  
"Er, it's just that. um, I mean. hey! Look! All the other guy's are getting ahead, we'd better catch up before they steal all the food.." Duo's grin was forced, and Quatre knew it. However, he didn't have time to inquire further, the braided boy had already taken off after the other three. Sighing, Quatre followed. He hadn't been told, but he could hazard a guess that Duo's look had had something to do with the way Relena was hanging on Heero..  
  
"Yes! You'll all be sitting at this table!" Relena waved one arm at the round, table-cloth covered hunk of furniture, identical to all the other innumerable tables in the entire building. Most were already occupied, but this one was, obviously, still free for the taking. Letting go of Heero's arm reluctantly, she sat the five pilots down and then rushed off after a hurried explanation about some sort of speech. Duo noted that he had been seated as far as possible from his koi, and wondered if it was merely a coincidence.  
  
Luckily, he was sitting beside Quatre, and Trowa was in the seat that he desired. Finding the problem easily remedied, he waved at the Heavyarms pilot. "Hey Trowa! Wanna switch seats?" The visible green eye blinked, but finally Trowa nodded. Getting up, he moved to trade seats Duo, looking much more comfortable when he was settled next to the blonde Arabian.  
  
Plopping himself down next to Heero, Duo mentally nodded to himself. This was much better. He didn't notice the other pilot leaning closer until he felt the hot breath on his neck. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, koi?" Heero said softly.  
  
"Well.." Duo clasped his hands together in his lap and stared at them intently. "Well, it's.. hey! Relena's doing her speech!" In reality, the braided American was loathed to point out ANYTHING the girl was doing, but was somewhat relieved that she managed to get him out of explaining without lying.  
  
After a terribly long and boring speech about the true spirit of the holidays and how even the greatest of wars could come to an end with true good will, Duo felt as if he was about to throw up. Luckily, the feeling had nothing to do with his appetite, and he was greatly relieved when waiters came around, asking for the guests' orders. The feeling was quelled as Relena appeared as the waiter left.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourselves so far? Wonderful! I. er.." She hesitated when she saw that Trowa had an arm tightly around Quatre, but quickly retrieved her balance. "Anyway, I was just about to say.." The rest of her words were drowned out by a small voice that was yelling inside Duo's head. It seemed to be mainly screeching death threats towards the blonde female, but every now and then popped a gasket with a protective statement about Heero.  
  
All the racket, in any case, formed a rather depressed look on the Deathscythe pilot's normally joyful features. His gaze returned to his hands, which were again clasped in his lap. Heero noticed the look on his lover's face, and frowned slightly. Something was wrong, no matter how Duo tried to avoid it. Hoping to remedy matters until Relena was persuaded to leave, he slipped his hand under the table to take a hold of one of the American's.  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he felt a hand softly take his own into its grip. He smiled softly, recognizing the feel of his koi's fingers immediately, and the depressed look was immediately lost from his features as Heero began to caress his hand lightly.  
  
He turned a radiant smile on Heero, who returned a small one of his own. Apparently, his plan had worked, and Relena hadn't even noticed: she was so caught up in her own talking. However, she was bound to notice something was amiss if she wasn't receiving attention, (or some semblance of it) so, with an apologetic look, Heero turned his eyes back to the female. His hand never left Duo's though, for which the American was incredibly grateful.  
  
Soon, thankfully for the five pilots, their orders arrived. Relena, belatedly realizing that her dinner was at another table, rushed off with another hurried apology. However, she managed to squeeze in that after dinner, there would be 'mingling' and drinks. Duo didn't like the way she said mingling, but she was gone before his reaction could get too incredibly violent.  
  
When Heero showed no sign of releasing the braided boy's hand, Duo grinned and dug into his dinner one-handed. He WAS hungry, he had to admit. And the food was pretty good, for rich dining. (a/n- really, you all know what I mean.. The stuff with names you can't pronounce, and that has rather strange looking objects in it? Indeed, not good at all.) He tried to eat relatively slowly to avoid the 'mingling' as long as possible, but eating slowly was not a thing his mind or stomach could comprehend.  
  
In a period of time which Duo considered entirely too short, the five boys consumed all their food, and were now eyeing the rest of the room, filled to the brim with 'mingling' people. Spotting someone he knew, Quatre stood and went over to say hello, dragging a semi-reluctant Trowa behind him. Wufei shrugged, and followed the two for lack of a better thing to do.  
  
The Wing pilot, however, showed no signs of leaving the table, for which his koi was again, incredibly grateful. Somehow, Heero seemed to be able to read his mind.. "Now, Duo, what's been bothering you?" The violet-eyed boy winced. Yup, perfect mind reader.  
  
As he was trying to find the proper words with which to respond, Relena again decided to show herself. Talking quickly (though, Duo noted, saying absolutely nothing of any importance) she lightly grabbed Heero's arm and tugged him up. As she hauled him off, the Deathscythe pilot heard something about that dreaded 'mingling' emerge from her lips. He couldn't see Heero's face, but he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight..  
  
That did it. Added, of course, to the fact that he was already grumpy about coming to the party in the first place, the event made him very depressed indeed. And depressed wasn't an emotion Duo usually showed. On the occasion it reared his ugly head, he could usually keep it inside easily. But now, it was different. Now it involved the person that he loved more than life itself. Now, it was..  
  
Keeping his face as bland as possible, Duo turned and made his way towards the outside balcony farthest from the chatting people. Stepping through the opened bay windows, he crossed the landing and leaned on the railing, looking down at the perfectly kept lawn below. For a Christmas party, the gathering wasn't doing much for his holiday cheer. Not much at all.  
  
He sighed deeply, wishing desperately that Heero were beside him, reassuring him that his fears had no basis in truth and were, in fact, totally false. Duo sighed again, burying his face in his hands. (a/n- AAAHHH!! Contour lines! CONTOUR LINES!! AIEEE!! Er, sorry, trying to study for Earth Science finals, and I had to take a break to write.. who knows that the results shall be.. O_O) Wishes never did anyone any good.  
  
Shivering slightly, the boy pulled his suit coat around him tighter, not liking the temperature outdoors but liking the conditions indoors much less. The nerves in his nose were desperately trying to convince his legs to walk back inside, and fast, but their pleas went unheard. Even if certain body parts froze off, Duo didn't want to be anywhere near Relena.. She was probably charming Heero away from Duo even as he was standing there.  
  
The American pilot grimaced. That wasn't a positive thought at all. The results of such a thing would definitely kill him.. Heero would know that, wouldn't he? Did he understand.. How much he meant to Duo? Were the same feelings returned, or was it a mere fling for the other? Man, if the first assumption wasn't positive, this was downright nasty.  
  
Duo glared up at the moon, the only thing to glare at in his current location. It remained as it was, shining without remorse and bathing the entire area with a pale glow. It seemed to be mocking the dark thoughts chasing each other around in the American pilot's head, and he glared even more. "Damn you.." He muttered softly, though his heart wasn't really in it. Sighing, he looked down at the grassy lawn below him again, noting that it was still an un-natural shade of green, even in the middle of winter. Of course. This was a mansion, they could afford to replant different grass as the seasons changed.  
  
He was so lost in his own depressed musings that he didn't notice the heavy clouds moving in. He didn't even much notice when the moon was blotted out, leaving the light shining from indoors the only illumination. He did notice, however, when a snowflake landed on his nose, making it's complaints even louder and more urgent. Again, Duo ignored them, but tilted his head down, so as not to catch the brunt of the falling crystals on his face.  
  
This was all he was, wasn't it? Just a love-sick teenager, alone, and cold. As the snow fell lightly around him, the cynical part of his mind gained power. Of course, Relena had it all. Looks, money, power, respect. Why wouldn't Heero be attracted to her? What did Duo have? He snorted. The ability to pilot a Gundam, wield a scythe, and annoy the living daylights out of anyone he wished. Oh yes, real hard decision between those two. They might have to bring in a committee.  
  
Duo stuck a hand out from under his jacket, lightly tracing a pattern through the dusting of snow on the banister with a finger. A chill ran up the exposed digit, but he ignored it, not really feeling anything at the moment. All thoughts were focused on hoping that Heero loved him... not.. Not... that.. Female...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero blinked. Something was missing. He turned his head to look behind him, noting the lack of his lover's ever-present chatter. He hadn't noticed before, because Relena's talking hadn't left room for another to get in a word edgewise. Now though, she had taken a break, a perfect opportunity for Duo to burst in with something random.  
  
After waiting a few seconds, the Wing pilot knew something was wrong, and had decided to investigate. However, his eyes failed to find a violet-eyed pilot behind him. In fact, they failed to find any such pilot in the general vicinity. Heero frowned slightly, wondering where Duo had gone. He could already feel himself aching for the other's presence, now that he was not trying to block out Relena's words by shutting his mind off to everything but his own thoughts. Thoughts that had been mostly centered around long chestnut locks and sparkling violet depths...  
  
Relena had started talking again. Heero definitely couldn't take anymore, especially since he had realized that Duo wasn't behind him for moral support. Clearing his throat, he prepared to make an excuse to leave. Of course, the sound went un-noticed by the female. He tried again, more forcefully and with a bit more volume. Relena hesitated, words killed in her throat. "Yes, Heero? Something wrong?"  
  
"Er, yes.." Heero scrambled to come up with a reason to leave. His rushed mind was hard-pressed to come up with a plausible excuse, so the Japanese boy blurted out the first thing that came to his lips. "I have to use the restroom." He inwardly cringed at the tackiness of the statement. However, it seemed to work.  
  
"Oh, all right, do you need me to show you.."  
  
"No, thank you, I saw where it was." Turning, Heero quickly took off, eyes scanning the crowd for the braided American. Quickly assessing the fact that the Deathscythe pilot was not indoors, he made his way to the handful of balcony areas. Most were empty, considering the weather, but he finally discovered an occupied location. There, as suspected, was Duo, standing against the banister and shivering. Snow was falling, but slowly, not enough to turn back a determined Shinigami. Silently, Heero strode over to the boy, an extremely rare concerned look on his features. His koi wouldn't stand out in the biting cold for nothing.  
  
"Duo?" The braided boy jumped slightly at the voice. Realizing it was Heero's, he turned slowly, nervous smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan? Done with your 'mingling'?" The word was choked. Duo quickly turned his gaze back to the lawn below. Heero frowned and move closer.  
  
"Duo, tell me what's wrong. Don't avoid the subject." The American slowly turned his head back to face the other pilot. Seeing the troubled look in the boy's eyes, Heero absently ran a hand softly over his cheek. His voice lowered to a whisper, and he leaned even closer. "What is it, koi?" His hand moved under the Duo's chin, tilting his head up ever so slightly to look directly into his violet orbs.  
  
"I.." The braided pilot's reply was barely more than a breath. Clearing his throat, he tried to glance away, but found that Heero's sapphire gaze held his own eyes captive. "You.. You'll think it's stupid.."His voice had raised, but ever so slightly.  
  
"No, I won't." The Japanese pilot's tone was no higher.  
  
"Heero, do you love me?" The addressed blinked at the abrupt change of subject. He opened his mouth to reply, but Duo cut him off. "I saw you go off with Relena, and, you know, people seem to always think that you're a couple, and she really is perfect, and I was thinking that I really don't have anything keeping you with me.." A tear threatened to fall, but the braided boy refused to let it.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Heero's eyes were wide, showing more emotion than he usually allowed. "Duo, I love you, no one else. Nothing, Inothing/I will ever change that." Duo tried to say something, but this time it was Heero who cut him off. "You are the reason I live, nothing could ever take me away from you. How could you think otherwise?"  
  
Duo's eyes filled with tears, but he again refused to let them fall. After managing to blink them away, his eyes shone so brightly that Heero thought the stars above must be envious. "Heero.." He closed the distance between the two in a flash, hugging his love tight. "Heero.."  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered, burying his face in Duo's soft hair. "You knew that already." However, he merely tightened his own arms around the boy, never wanting to let go. Eventually though, the snow began to fall more heavily, and his exposed flesh told him that it was definitely time to move things indoors. "Come on koi, it's cold out here, let's go inside."  
  
Duo laughed, the sound music to Heero's ears. "Yes, lets." Each wrapped an arm around the other's waist, and they made their way back into the warmth of indoors. Coming in out of the snow, Duo made a soft comment. Luckily, Heero's keen hearing picked it up easily. "I love you, Hee-chan." An incredibly rare smile graced the Japanese pilot's lips.  
  
"Ai shiteru, always." Duo smiled as well, feeling much better than he had been all night. Glancing up, he giggled slightly and pulled the two to a stop. When Heero raised his eyebrows in question, the braided pilot pointed to what had caught his attention. There, directly above the two, hung a clump of mistletoe, suspended by a cheery red ribbon.  
  
Heero blinked at it, once, twice. Suddenly, he grinned mischievously, a very un-Heero-like action. Well, very un-Heero-like for most people, that is. Taking his lover's hint, and not caring about the fact that everyone could see them, he quickly turned to Duo, pulled him close and crushed the boy's lips with his own.  
  
Duo would have laughed aloud if he could. Amazing what a little holiday spirit could do to a normally stoic pilot. However, his mouth was currently occupied with other matters, so he settled with wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, entwining his long fingers in the other's dark hair. Feeling the Wing pilot's hot tongue run along his lower lip, he quickly allowed it entrance, nearly moaning as Heero explored his mouth. He could feel the nearly every other guest's eyes on them, and had definitely heard the gasp when the show had started, but he didn't give a damn. (a/n- I was gonna say 'flying rat crap', but I think I really am the only one who says that.. ^_^)  
  
Making one final round of his lover's mouth, Heero withdrew his tongue, inviting Duo to repeat the process on him. The Deathscythe pilot complied, gladly, shivering pleasantly as he felt his koi's hands dance along his back. (a/n- really, all my limey fics are the same, have you noticed that? -_-) He mentally chuckled as he heard a familiar screech fill the room. It appeared Relena had spotted the two boys.  
  
Heero managed to caress Duo's tongue with his own before the pilots had to break apart for air. Gasping for oxygen, the braided American glanced around at the now-silent crowd. A grin quickly made its way to his mouth, and he waved a hand jauntily at everyone. "Everyone having a good time, eh?" Spotting his koi's ever-annoying leech in the sea of faces, Duo gave her a wicked wink. Her face was a mask of horror, and the Deathscythe pilot could feel Heero shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
Everyone else turned to look at each other, not quite sure what to make of the entire situation. Of course, being the snooty rich people they were, they quickly began talking again, pretending that the whole thing had never happened. Duo's grin stayed in place. Noticing they probably weren't on the top ten guest list, he decided this was the perfect time to make an exit. Giving the crowd a final wave, he walked hurriedly towards the door, dragging Heero with him. "Happy Holidays, everyone!"  
  
Turning to his koi, Duo's grin widened. "Hee-chan, we have any more mistletoe in that limo?"  
  
Laughing, Heero practically pounced on the violet-eyed pilot before responding. "Ah, who cares.."  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's Notes- Nya ha ha ha ha! There you have it folks! A nice, holiday- themed 1x2 fic!  
  
Silver- Hey, you said there'd be Relena bashing! WHERE?! *looks around for the carnage*  
  
Why, right here of course.. *grins demonically and pulls out a mallet* HEEEEEERE RELENA!!!!! *runs off, but manages to yell something over her shoulder* Happy Holidays all! 


End file.
